A Toontown Christmas Carol
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "A Christmas Carol (2009)" Cast: * Ebenezer Scrooge - Pow (Canimals) * Bob Cratchit - Blooter (Poppets Town) * Fred Holywell - Fish (Fish N' Chips) * Jacob Marley - Junior (Storks) * Ghost of Christmas Past - Fresco de Gecko (Pirates: Adventures in Art) * Ghost of Christmas Present - Moe (Kambu) * Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come - Demongo (Samurai Jack) * Two Gentlemen - Stuffy McStuffins and Chilly McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Young boy Scrooge - Twitch (Owlegories) * Teen boy Scrooge - Owl (Opening the World of Learning (OWL)) * Adult boy Scrooge - Tooteroo (Tickety Toc) * Small Scrooge - Owl (The Owl (TV Series) (2003)) * Fan Scrooge - Violet (Owlegories) * Mr. Fezziwig - Galletoni (Calimero (2013)) * Dick Wilkins - Bill (Sitting Ducks) * Belle - Eva (Owl Diaries) * Tiny Tim - Hoops (Hoops&Yoyo) * Emily Cratchit - Patty (Poppets Town) * Martha Cratchit - Musti * Belinda Cratchit - Kitty Jo (Cattanooga Cats) * Peter Cratchit - Ruff (The Ruff and Reddy Show) * Janet Holywell - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Old Joe - Bart (Fish N' Chips) * Mrs. Dilber - Marraine (Fish N' Chips) * Turkey Fetcher - Henry Hugglemonster * Funerary Undertaker - Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Undertaker's Apprentice - Charlie Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * People of London - Various Characters * Fat Cook - * Topper - * Chained Ghost - Various Ghosts * Mrs. Fezziwig - Calimero's Mother (Calimero (2013)) * Beggar Boys - * Mad Fiddler - * Fred's Guests - Characters from "Kambu" and "Fish N' Chips" * Ignorance Boy - Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) * Adult Ignorance - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) * Want - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Adult Want - Queen Vexus (My Life As A Teenage Robot) * Business Men - Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) * Business Men #2 - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) * Business Men #3 - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Phantom Hearse - * Well-Dressed Caroler - * Tattered Caroler - Scenes: * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 1 - Prologue/Ebenezer Pow * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 2 - Main Titles * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 3 - At the Counting House/Nephew Fish * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 4 - Unwelcome Visitors (Doctor Toys) * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 5 - All Day off Tomorrow * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 6 - The Door Knocker * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 7 - Ebenezer Pow meets Junior's Ghost (Part 1) * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 8 - Ebenezer Pow meets Junior's Ghost (Part 2) * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 9 - Ebenezer Pow meets Junior's Ghost (Part 3) * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 10 - Ghost of Christmas Past (Fresco de Gecko) * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 11 - Neighborhood/Pow's School Daze * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 12 - At the Warehouse * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 13 - At the Ball/Falling in Love * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 14 - Feeling Breakup/Extinguishing Candle * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 15 - Ghost of Christmas Present (Moe) * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 16 - Touch My Robe * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 17 - At Blooter's Christmas Party * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 18 - At Fish's Christmas Party * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 19 - Dark Place/Death Clock * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 20 - Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Demongo)/Pow's Future * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 21 - The Phantom Carriage Attacks Pow (Part 1) * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 22 - The Phantom Carriage Attacks Pow (Part 2) * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 23 - Selling the Clothes * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 24 - The Chamber of Death * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 25 - The Funeral Memorial * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 26 - The Cemetery Gates/Endless Falling * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 27 - Redemption/A New Christmas Morning * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 28 - Happy Running * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 29 - The Generous Donation * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 30 - Pow Attends Fish's Christmas Party * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 31 - The Raise/Elipogue * A Toontown Christmas Carol Part 32 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:A Christmas Carol (2009) movie-spoofs Category:A Christmas Carol (2009) Movies Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies